


Gay TV

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M, Yuri on Ice is the only thing I care about right now and I refuse to apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: “Kurt! New gay TV show!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](http://Klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 14 - New

“Kurt! New gay TV show!”

Kurt peeked his head out from the bathroom where he was doing his nightly skincare routine. “Is it real gay or fake gay? I can’t go through another Destiel situation, Blaine, I really can’t.”

“No, gay for real!” Blaine grinned excitedly, getting off the couch and bringing his computer to Kurt so he could see. “Look at this gif! They’re for sure kissing!”

Kurt narrowed his eyes first at the screen and then at Blaine. “This looks suspiciously like anime.”

Blaine bit his lip a little but continued smiling. “Well, it is. But it’s not like  _ Free! _ It’s actually gay, I’ve been promised!”

Kurt sighed. “How many episodes?”

Blaine started bouncing on his feet. “Ten as of right now but the eleventh is coming out in a couple hours. Twelve total so we can watch the finale with everyone else.”

Kurt rinsed his face and dried it with a towel before answering. “Fine, let’s watch  _ Yuri on Ice _ .”

“Yay!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/154476048855/gay-tv)


End file.
